


but princess, wishes do come true

by MiaBrown



Series: this whole damn city thinks it needs you (but not as much as I do) [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pining, Stargazing, love triangle (in love-square style)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/pseuds/MiaBrown
Summary: "Wishing upon a shooting star is a hoax," Marinette grumbled, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.The  August night’s air wasn’t chilly itself but laying in the grass on a single blanket for hours didn’t do wonders to her body temperature. Of course, if Chat Noir had hugged her that surely would have solved the problem, but he didn’t offer and Marinette would never be desperate enough to ask.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: this whole damn city thinks it needs you (but not as much as I do) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056482
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122
Collections: Tumblr 500 Celebration





	but princess, wishes do come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/gifts).



> Many thanks to [Cass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger) for beta reading this piece!
> 
> Written for the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) server’s 500 followers [ficlet giveaway on Tumblr](https://miraculousfanworks.tumblr.com/post/644403113882779648/weve-reached-500-followers-thank-you-so-much-to). The prompt was “shooting stars” for Marichat.  
> I hope you enjoy what I came up with, Maddy! <3

"Wishing upon a shooting star is a hoax," Marinette grumbled, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. 

The August night’s air wasn’t chilly itself but laying in the grass on a single blanket for hours didn’t do wonders to her body temperature. Of course, if Chat Noir had hugged her that surely would have solved the problem, but he didn’t offer and Marinette would never be desperate enough to ask.

“Of course it’s a hoax,” he snorted from beside her, and Marinette could practically hear how he rolled his eyes. “Rocks soaring through the sky until they evaporate don’t make wishes come true. But that isn’t the point.”

“Then what’s the point?” Marinette asked, turning her head his way. 

Emerald, cat-like eyes stared back at her from a face illuminated just enough by the dim moonlight for Marinette to be able to make out his features. 

He was smirking. 

“The point is, princess, hope.”

Marinette snorted at his ridiculous answer. She was so full of hopes, she didn’t know what to do with them anymore. 

For example, she hoped he’d finally stop calling her ‘princess’, because she couldn’t guarantee her heart didn’t rip itself off of her chest to be presented to him at the very next instance. And that wasn’t fair of her. 

It wasn’t fair, because Marinette and Chat Noir were just friends. That’s what they’d always been. And it particularly wasn’t fair because her traitorous heart would have done the same thing for Adrien without question, too.

“So, if you’d humour me with playing along for the sake of hope…" Chat said, almost sounding as if he was personally invested in uncovering her innermost dreams. "What would you wish for?”

Marinette looked back to the sky, wondering if what she wanted was ever within reach. 

“I’d wish for clarity,” she finally breathed. 

It was true. Clarity was the one thing she wanted, more than anything. And she has tried to achieve it, but kissing Adrien as Ladybug a few days ago proved to be useless without another… sample, or so she'd called it. To compare the experiences, of course. Because even if she’s already kissed Chat Noir twice, one of them she couldn’t remember, and at the other time, she wasn’t doing it right. 

Was it too much to ask for to be able to try again?

Chat hummed. “That’s a good wish.”

“I don’t know, it seems like a thing most people just  _ have,  _ while I have to wish for it.” She laughed dryly, her teeth knocking against each other as a shiver ran through her. 

Unexpectedly, Chat reached out, took her hand and brought it to the only open skin on his body, his cheek. “You’re freezing,” he said, inching himself closer to her immediately. 

Marinette didn’t even have time to protest — not like she wanted to, but she felt like she should have — and he had already wrapped his arms around her, until there were only centimetres separating their faces. Her palm still lay on his face but he didn’t remove it, so Marinette held her breath and left her hand there for as long as he’d allow. 

“What would you wish for?” she asked softly, her fingertips feathering at the edge of his mask. 

It probably didn’t have anything to do with the objective temperature she’d gained by his arms around her and everything to do with the silent blush spreading on her cheeks at the proximity, but Marinette wasn’t cold anymore. 

“I’d wish for a second chance,” he whispered, as if telling a secret. 

They were close enough for Marinette to see the wishful twinkle in his eyes. They were close enough for her to feel his quickening heartbeat against hers. They were close enough for Chat’s breath to crash against her lips. 

Marinette forgot how to breathe properly for a good second. 

But… But he said something about Second Chance, didn’t he? But the Snake Miraculous could have been his anytime, he just had to ask. That was such a silly wish because-

“-Ladybug would always give that to you,” Marinette barely mumbled with her heart thumping in her throat.

“Do you really think so?” he practically grabbed at her words like a drowning man for a lifeline. 

“Absolutely,” she breathed and, instinctively, she leaned into his touch as his palm cupped her cheek. 

“Then would it be alright if I kissed you?” he whispered, his eyes searching Marinette’s. 

“Please,” she could only sigh before he pulled her even closer and his lips landed on hers. 

At first, they were moving softly against each other, then Marinette picked up the pace, her hand slowly sneaking its way up his face, into his hair. Chat’s hand grasped for the small of her back, pulling her close as he was kissing her, deeper and deeper. 

He smelled of leather and mint — like Adrien —, his lips were so incredibly soft — much like Adrien’s — and the adorable sound he made when Marinette gently bit down on his lower lip was also akin to Adrien’s. 

The kiss was absolutely perfect and Marinette couldn’t stand that. 

“Crap,” she cursed, pulling away abruptly. 

Chat blinked at her owlishly, trying to catch his breath. 

“What’s- What’s wrong, Marinette? Did I do something wrong?” he asked, practically on the verge of panic. 

“No! No, it was perfect. You are perfect, Chat. That’s exactly the problem,” Marinette laughed humorlessly. She leaned her forehead against his, examining his expression carefully. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” he said. 

“You see, the plan was easy. I’d kiss you and Adrien both, and then I’d be able to decide. ‘I can’t possibly be in love with two boys to the exact same degree’, I kept telling myself,” she explained, a burst of bubbling laughter tumbling out her lips once again. “But I’ve kissed you both and clarity has yet to follow because of course, it had to be perfect.  _ Both times. _ ”

“You just said you’re in love with me,” Chat said with an awestruck expression that would have been in order if Marinette had hung the stars — stars that she and Chat were just watching to fall — with her own hands.

“That’s all that registered?” Marinette asked with an unbelieving chuckle, shaking her head slightly. “But yes, I’m in love with you and also—”

“Me,” Chat said with a soft smile, stroking a lock of hair out of her face. “Just me. Twice.”

“What do you mean—” She asked slowly as her heart did somersault after somersault because nothing else made sense but oh  _ god _ , it was too good to be true. “A-Adrien?”

“Yes, m’lady,” he smiled and that was the most beautiful sight Marinette had ever seen. “I was so afraid I’d blown my chance at dating you when I didn’t hear from you after our kiss.”

Marinette could only gape before a smile started to work its way upon her face, and soon she felt like she might never stop beaming. “I was just really confused because Adrien, and Chat, and I—" She tried to explain but she ended up shaking her head instead. “I’m sorry I’ve worried you! But how and since when do you know and—?”

“Does that really matter now?”  _ Adrien  _ chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her again. 

Marinette melted against his touch and she had to agree: no, it didn’t really matter. Not right now. 

The only important things at this moment were how his lips on hers were everything she had ever wanted; and the fact that wishes did come true. 


End file.
